super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic
Description A Mario Series vs Sonic Series battle! Can Bowser's son, Bowser Jr. take down Eggman's deadliest minion, Metal Sonic? Interlude (Cues: Invader) Wiz: Villains. The main parts of many fiction. In most fictions, without them things wouldn't be the same without the hero taking them down. Boomstick: But no villains stand alone! Minions are always at their command. And I don't mean the annoying yellow things those annoying people post all over the internet. ''' Wiz: But some minions are deadlier then others, and some more relevant to the story. Like Bowser Jr., son of Bowser. '''Boomstick: And Metal Sonic, the evil clone of Sonic. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze fighters to see who would win in a Death Battle. Bowser Jr. (Cues: Bowser Jr.'s Mad - Mario Party 9) Wiz: Delfino Island, a peaceful island in the world of Nintendo. One day, Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads came here for a vacation.. Boomstick: But suprisingly, and by that I mean expected cause nobody wants a boring game about Mario at a beach doing nothing, a villain by the name of Shadow Mario attacked, and kidnapped Peach. Wiz: And due to this, Mario was arrested.. Boomstick: Because video game characters can't tell the difference between a darkish blue, and bright red and blue. Wiz: But later during a battle with the giant robot Mecha Bowser, it was revealed Shadow Mario was really the heir to the Koopa Throne and son of Bowser, Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr.: "Leave my mama alone you bad man!" (Cues: Boss Theme - Mario & Luigi: Partners and Time) Boomstick: Despite being really young, this kid isn't defenseless. Wiz: He wields a paint brush, which can release deadly paint, and a bandana that upon putting it over his mouth, he becomes Shadow Mario, who can jump high and use said paint brush. Boomstick: And the Koopa Clown Car, a oddly seeming ride with tons of tricks, traps, weapons, and other things. Wiz: The Koopa Clown Car is able to carry tons of cannon balls, drill arms, Mecha Koopas, wrecking balls, and several other weapons. It's also strong enough to once of held Bowser, Peach, and a few mushrooms, and one held all 7 Koopalings and Peach. Boomstick: And to fill the role of car being in it's name, it can turn into a car. Which being a little kid, Bowser Jr. has no idea how to drive it, so he attacks by steering out of control. Wiz: It also has a abort system, where the rider jumps out leaving the car to explode, and can damage foes below. Bowser Jr. also uses this to use a hammer to attack while falling. However, a new Koopa Clown Car regenerates to them after awhile. Boomstick: But without the Clown Car, Bowser Jr. shares abilities with his father. He can spit fire, and go into Shell form. Wiz: But Bowser Jr. primarily uses his Koopa Clown Car, as since he's younger and weaker, this gives him a heavy advantage. Boomstick: But even this young, Bowser Jr. can command fleets of airships, with armies on them. However the enemies are outside help, but he still has the airships. Wiz: The Koopa Clown Car also has a submarine form, which can go underwater. The Koopa Clown Car's two ultimate weaknesses however, are the fact that it damages Bowser Jr. badly if touches electricity, and unlike when Bowser used it, jumping onto Bowser Jr.'s head while riding it will damage him. Throwing Mecha Koopas also damage. Boomstick: He's also good at several sports, such as baseball, basket ball, and others. Wiz: He also carries Bob-Ombs alongside his other several weapons. Boomstick: It must be nice to be a spoiled turtle with a deadly war weapon submarine car helicopter as a vehicle. Bowser Jr.: Someday...when I'm bigger..I wanna fight that Mario again!" Metal Sonic (Cues: Rival Battle Metal Sonic - Sonic Generations) Wiz: Several years ago on the planet Mobius, a evil robot clone of Sonic the Hedgehog was sent to destroy the original. Boomstick: Which he also kidnapped Amy Rose while doing, bringing a extremely annoying character into the franchise. Wiz: But the clone that did eventually fail after losing a race to Sonic and being literally crushed, Metal Sonic later became one of the deadliest Sonic villains. Boomstick: But let's not get to that yet. For now, let's get to Metal Sonic's power. Wiz: Being a clone of Sonic, Metal Sonic is ment to be just like him, but better then him in every way. He can go up to Mach 5 speeds, but if he does do this he'll overheat, which caused him to lose his race. Boomstick: But he's managed to outspeed Sonic, who's sort of Mr. Fastest Video Game Character ever. ''' Wiz: Metal Sonic can also use the Spin Dash, Light Speed Dash, and Light Speed Attack. '''Boomstick: But he also has moves of his own rather then copying, like the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, where a barrier of electricity comes around him, as he dashes forward with destruction. Wiz: Also the Ring Spark Field, which while shielding him from attacks makes him much slower with this ring field. Boomstick: And he can copy his opponent's data, using every single one of their moves against them. Wiz: And after copying so much data from heroes from Sonic games, he transformed into Neo Metal Sonic. Not many of his powers are known in this form, except he can shoot lighting bolts out of his hands. Boomstick: But when he copies enough power in this form, and absorbs the Egg Fleet, he becomes..Metal Overlord. (Cues: What I'm Made Of - Sonic Heroes) Wiz: In this form, Metal Sonic is so powerful it took Super Sonic, and Knuckles and Tails with very lazily made forcefields around them rather then giving them super forms, to beat him. It also took the weakining of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Amy Rose, Cream, Big, Espio, Charmy, and Vector to gegt him to this point. Boomstick: And in this form he has huge strength, flamethrowers, missile launchers, deadly crystal shooter things, and Chaos Control. Wiz: In this form, Metal Sonic is stated to be nearly invincible. Metal Sonic: "I AM THE ULTIMATE OVERLORD, METAL SONIC! I AM THE REAL SONIC!" DEATH BATTLE! (Cues: Seaside Hill Zone - Sonic Heroes) It was seemingly a peaceful day for this zone..except the fact that a war was happening. That might make it a little less peaceful. It was between Bowser Koopa, who is somehow alive after getting bonked in the head to hard by King Dedede in a previous battle by GamerTendo, but that didn't matter now. Bowser's foe was the evil Dr. Eggman of Mobius. From hundreads to thousands of Bowser and Eggman's minions, fought, with Bowser's Airship Fleet, and Eggman's Egg Fleet blasting away at each other. In Bowser's Airship, Bowser and Kamek were shown blasting fire balls/magic blast at their foes, with Bullet Bills and Banzai Bills firing at the enemies. Inside Bowser's main airship however, Bowser Jr. was just sitting in his room of the airship, playing with toys, unaware of the fact he'd have to face a very powerful foe soon. Back on the Egg Fleet, enemies blasted several projectiles, as Eggman shot missiles from his robots at them. He was storing the powerful clone of Sonic, that he was going to send out as a last resort. But the time to use that came, as Bowser's army gained the upperhand. Dr. Eggman pressed a button and began to laugh. Metal Sonic flew out, preparing to tear apart Bowser and his army, and make some turtle soup. Dr. Eggman: "Hahaha! Get a load of this!" Bowser: "Bwahaha! Another robot? My army has teared apart tons of these already!" Dr. Eggman: "Oh, this isn't any ORDINARY robot of mine..Get them, Metal Sonic!" Metal Sonic blasted several beams, which hit one of Bowser's airships, not the main one, directly. This made the airship crash down to the below battle, and explode destroying several of Bowser's minions. Bowser had no idea what to do, but suddenly riding in the Koopa Clown Car, Bowser Jr. flew out from the Airship. Bowser Jr. voló enfrente de Metal Sonic, mientras que Metal Sonic comenzó a escanear y Coer Jr. voló hacia atrás y comenzó a disparar balas de cañón contra Metal Sonic. El malvado clon azul de Sonic, sin embargo, comenzó a volar alrededor de estos, esquivando a tres de ellos, y disparando uno contra Bowser Jr. y perforaran el bala de cañon Bowser Jr., flew at Metal Sonic, and then leaped out of the Clown Car, going past Metal Sonic. The Clown Car exploded and sent Metal Sonic flying, but Bowser Jr. swung his hammer, knocking Metal Sonic down. A new Koopa Clown Car appeared under Bowser Jr., as he landed in it. Bowser Jr. then pressed a button, which fired several giant Koopa shells from the Clown Car. Metal Sonic blasted a beam, destroying them all, and then flew at Bowser Jr. Metal Sonic punched the Koopa Clown Car, causing it to explode and send both away. Metal Sonic barely flew back, but Bowser Jr. was launched higher into the sky. Bowser and Eggman were watching the fight, at this time also. Bowser: "Dang it! Kamek, send in the Koopaling--" Dr. Eggman: "Get a load of this! Outside help is banned in Death Battle?" Bowser: "Death what--" The Egg Fleet then began blasting several beams at Bowser's airships, as the Airships returned fire after a few seconds. Back at the battle, Metal Sonic was dodging several Bullet Bills and Bob-Ombs with wings shot out by Bowser Jr's Clown Car. Metal Sonic then created a magnetic shield around himself, which grabbed several of the Bullet Bills and Bob-Ombs. Bowser Jr. was sitting there, waiting impatiently, until the magnetic shield caught hold of the Clown Car, dragging it towards Metal Sonic. Bowser Jr. began pressing several buttons, but nothing worked. And so the Koopa leaped out, but the Clown Car was dragged into the magnetic field, and destroyed. Bowser Jr. then landed in another Clown Car, and tried driving faster. But Metal Sonic dashed towards Bowser Jr., and hit him directly, knocking both out of the sky into the below water. However, Bowser Jr. changed the Koopa Clown Car into it's submarine form, as they fell in. Bowser Jr. searched through the water for his enemy, finding nothing deep in the ocean. Several Cheep Cheep and Magikarp swam through, and several fish Pokemon. But back onto the two series this battle is about. Bowser Jr. shot some torpedos forward to try killing anything near him, and seeing if anything is near. But then a huge blast came towards him, from Metal Sonic. The submarine form of the Clown Car blocked this, but the Clown Car was destroyed in the process, leaving out a damaged Bowser Jr. (Cues: Metal Sonic Battle - Sonic Generations) A red eye then glowed in the distance, as Metal Sonic was revealed. Metal Sonic flew at Bowser Jr, and grabbed him by the neck, then flying into the air, and throwing Bowser Jr. far away. A Koopa Clown Car caught the young Koopa, as Bowser Jr. then prepared to release tons of madness onto Metal Sonic. Bowser Jr. pressed buttons, and several Bullet Bill cannons came out of the car, and began firing Bob-Ombs, Bullet Bills, Koopa shells, blast of fire, and tons of other deadly things at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic was flying through them all, dodging them with somewhat ease, Metal Sonic then flew directly to the source of this. Metal Sonic got hit by a cannon ball, and then hit by several Bob-Ombs, which blasted him back. Several flames hit Metal Sonic then, but he was prepared for a "heated" battle now. Metal Sonic flew at a fast speed past the attacks, and hit Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr, used the drill arms of the Clown Car, and hit Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic then blasted the Clown Car, and punched off the arms of it. Metal Sonic grabbed the propeller of it, and threw it at the Egg Fleet, causing it to crash through it. Bowser Jr. was now in the Egg Fleet, and Metal Sonic was prepared for destruction. Metal Sonic absorbed the Egg Fleet, with Bowser Jr. leaping out of it for his life and landing in the Koopa Clown Car, as Metal Sonic became..Metal Overlord. Metal Overlord blasted thunder and fire at Bowser Jr, knocking him away into the water. Metal Overlord then hits the water with thunder, causing electricity to run through it, killing all the fish in it, and damaging Bowser Jr. badly. Metal Sonic then slashed the water several times to try finding Bowser Jr., who rode out on the Koopa Clown Car. Metal Overlord then slashed apart the Clown Car destroying it, and then took a deadly chomp at Bowser Jr, releasing blood everywhere. Metal Overlord threw away Bowser Jr's almost a corpse, and then blasted it with fire and thunder, killing the Koopa, and roasting him. K.O. A few days later... Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the rest of the main teams of Sonic Heroes stood there as Metal Overlord was destroyed once and for all, by Team Sonic in their super forms. They didn't know how Metal Sonic became Metal Overlord again, which happened during the battle, but they didn't really care. But in the sky on Bowser's Airships, Bowser and his army threw a party due to the defeat of Eggman. However, Bowser Jr. did die, and lost the battle. It was due to the Egg Fleet being destroyed by Metal Sonic that the battle was lost. HoweveCues: What I'm Made Of) Boomstick: WOAH! THAT WAS ELECTRIFYINGLY HEATED! Get it, cause the way he killed him? Wiz: Metal Sonic outclassed Bowser Jr. a lot. In some ways, Bowser Jr. stood no chance. Metal Sonic's Metal Overlord entirely beats Bowser Jr. with ease. Bowser Jr's Clown Car had many weapons, which did outnumber Metal Sonic. Boomstick: But in the end, Bowser Jr. just became turtle soup. Wiz: The winner is Metal Sonic. METAL SONIC (Winner) *'+ huele a culo'Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles Category:GamerTendo Category:Completed Death Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles